fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Cholena is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Watson residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Alvin Seville and Lisa were supposed to be getting Cholena from Fievel's house as a favor from Li Shang, but were distracted because Lisa had been playing video games and Alvin had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Lisa as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Alvin as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Lisa with a glare. She went back to her game and Alvin ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Cholena slammed the door hard and glared at Alvin and Lisa. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Alvin noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Alvin, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Shang, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Cholena, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Cholena, shivering with angry tears. Shang gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Alvin and Lisa, who did not notice him. "Alvin! Lisa!" he shouted. Alvin and Lisa did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Alvin. "Hey!" said Alvin as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Lisa gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Shang gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Cholena." Cholena nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Lisa. Shang rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Cholena! "Shh!" Shang shooshed her. He looked back at Alvin and Lisa. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Fievel's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Lisa..." Alvin started, scowling at Lisa. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Shang finished. "Alvin!" Lisa snapped, glaring at Alvin. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Cholena. "Well," said Shang, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Alvin grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Lisa. "Good. I'm glad you're understanding your mistakes. Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Alvin. "I'm supposed to be out on a date with Brittany." "You're as evil as Principal Mazur!" shouted Lisa angrily. "Both of you apologize to Cholena and go upstairs." said Shang sternly. Alvin and Lisa had no choice. Before they passed Cholena, they stopped. "Sorry." said Alvin. "I'm sorry." said Lisa. Cholena said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Alvin and Lisa proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Cholena, Cholena," said Shang. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Cholena nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet